The Difference
by LightMyWay
Summary: When Roy gets the day off what will happen? And who's going to help him with that whole relaxing thing? Well Riza that's who. [Roy and Riza]
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Difference

Author: LightMyWay

Warning: Fluffy.

A/N: Because I'm having problems writing a chapter for my other story I wrote this oneshot Enjoy...or not...It's up to you...

* * *

The Difference

"Love is friendship set on fire." --Jeremy Taylor

* * *

Roy Mustang found himself kicked out of his office along with Riza Hawkeye because they had the day off according to the Fuhrer King Bradley. He absolutely no idea what he was going to do. The military was where he always was. Why does he need the day off anyway? These were the points he tried to argue with before the door was slammed in his face. He went to snap his fingers to set the door to his office ablaze, when the Fuhrer King Bradley opened it making him step back.

"Don't you even try that!" he yelled before pushing Roy farther into the hallway, "Go before I demote you!" Roy was about to protest before Riza grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the building. He just stared sourly at his office window where he could the Fuhrer laughing.

"Give it up and go do something," Riza muttered walking away from where Mustang was sitting on the sidewalk, which was where she had dragged him too. Roy stared at her back blankly as she continued to walk away from him. He sighed stood up and decided to go home and change into something less revealing of his job. He got stares and whispers and love sighs as he walked home from his office still quite annoyed that he had gotten kicked out. He unlocked the door to his apartment and immediately started to undress dropping clothes on the floor until he reached the bathroom where he hopped into the shower. A good ten minutes later he hopped out in nothing, but a towel to go and pick up the clothes he'd dropped before, only to find that there weren't clothes on the floor anymore. He scratched his head looking around for his clothes before waltzing into the bedroom to see Riza folding them. His mouth dropped open at the site before him. The strict Riza Hawkeye was wearing a light pink mini skirt, a dark pink tang top, and had her blonde hair down, so that it reached her shoulders. She looked up when she saw him enter and blushed lightly realizing what he was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Mustang asked his cheeks stained light pink at his current situation, "Wait I have a better question how did you get in here?"

"I...I...You gave me a key in case I ever needed you for anything," Riza whispered looking at the ground while holding her hands in front of her, "And considering that you've probably never had a day off I figured I could...I don't know help you relax today or something." The more Roy watched her the more he realized that she was shy, but the military gave her confidence. Now that she wasn't there she wasn't sure of herself. He gave her a small smile while she was still looking at the floor.

"To do that I would have to be dressed wouldn't I?" he said with a smirk on his face. She looked up and gasped as a red blush broke out on her pale skin. She ran from the room slamming the door shut behind her, so that she could create a wall between them. Se could hear Mustang chuckling through the door. She ran from the door until she was in the living were she took a seat on the couch and tried to relax. She closed her and took a deep breath and repeated to herself that she had to remain calm. When she was completely calm she smiled, but with her eyes closed enjoying the peace around her.

"Boo," someone whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open as she gasped and jumped away only to see Mustang standing there in black jean shorts and khaki colored T-shirt. She let out a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding in. She felt her cheeks start to heat up and she immediately turned around to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Come on," she whispered before walking out the door leaving Roy to follow her out into the bright sunshine of the day. He followed behind taking in her body and what she was wearing. Well, she looked good in a mini shirt. He was defiantly going to make that mini skirt decree when he became Fuhrer. After walking for a while he realized that he had no idea where they were going. He walked faster to catch up with Hawkeye.

"Where are we going?" he asked glancing at her. The soft spoken women said absolutely nothing and continued to walk. Mustang glanced around to see if anything had overcome his voice, so that she couldn't hear him. When he came to the conclusion that there was nothing and that she was simply ignoring him, he stared at her. That was something she'd never done before. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she still walked. He called out to her, but she seemed like she was in a trance. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. She seemed to come out of whatever state she'd been in moments before.

"Sorry, what?" she said staring into his onyx eyes. He stared at her with a look of concern etched on his features. She smiled at him.

"I was just thinking," Riza said to reassure him. He nodded placated by her explanation although he still had her shoulders in his hands.

"Ok, but where are we going?" he asked still a little worried about his comrade...no his friend. After all she had always been there for him and she had always helped him out when he needed it. She comforted him and made his life relatively normal. Her face broke out in a grin, which scared him even more. Smiling was not something Riza Hawkeye did. She took one of the hands he had on her shoulder into hers and then ran down the street with him in tow. A little more than shocked Roy tried to figure out what was wrong with the woman who was currently dragging him some place. She moved along the streets at a rapid pace, so that Roy had hard time keeping up, if not for the hand that she had placed in hers, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up at all. That's right she was holding his hand. The more he thought about it the more he liked the very idea. Her hand was small and fit perfectly within his. Her skin was soft and cool to the touch. He liked her hand a lot.

"We're here," she said, abruptly stopping his thoughts in their tracks. He looked up at the building. The sign read 'One And All,' which sounded interesting enough. Riza was beaming before she stepped into the store. The door opened and the place was indeed crowded.

"Riza!" people called from all different sides of the restaurant. Roy was astonished to say the least. Who knew that Riza had so many friends? She smiled and greeted the people back. She introduced him to many of them and many of them being girls looked ready to sworn. Hawkeye had quickly pulled him away before the girls started to hound him with questions. She went up to the front, where Mustang could see ovens and other such things behind the marble counter. He hit him that he was in a pizzeria and an obviously good one to have so many people inside it.

"Riza!" a stud behind the counter called. She smiled at him and went up cutting many people in line, who didn't really seem to mind at all.

"Hey Tony!" she called back once they had reached the front of the line, "This is Roy Mustang." Now that he was up close Roy could see many girls were staring at this built Tony person, whose green eyes stared hungrily at Riza. Roy felt anger pent up inside him at this stupid brown haired man in front of him. The other man turned his gaze to Roy and his green eyes were filled with utmost hate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tony said pleasantly while sticking out a hand for Roy to shake. When Roy shook his hand the other man squeezed as hard as he could, but Roy didn't even flinch. Instead he smiled nicely.

"The pleasure is all mine," Roy said squeezing Tony's hand as hard as he could. He saw a flicker of pain in the other man's eyes that quickly disappeared.

"Where is it that you work Roy?" Tony asked obviously trying to pry into Roy's life to see how he stacked up against him.

"I'm actually Colonel Roy Mustang," Roy said smugly, while giving the other man a smirk, to which he got a frown.

"Tony we'll have a small plain pie," Riza interrupted the 'my horse is bigger than your horse' session that was occurring.

"You got it Reese," Tony said giving her a wink. Riza smiled and when Tony was gone she rolled her eyes and found an un-crowded table to sit at with Roy. Roy followed intrigued by her reaction to Tony.

"You don't like him?" Roy asked his head slightly cocked to one side and his face giving away his amusement.

"No, he tries to get me to go out with him every time I'm in here," Riza said with a shrug, "I won't because he's not my type...at all." She shuddered a little and than a girl came out from behind the counter carrying a pizza for them. She placed it in front of them, glanced at Roy, and then turned to talk to Riza.

"On the house like always Reese," the girls said smiling, "And ignore Tony. I talked to him, but he won't listen as usual." The girl walked away and Hawkeye sighed taking a slice and pulling it onto her plate. Roy watched her with interest. The meal went by without much talking. Silence filled the air, but it was one of comfort. When each had finished their own and both were full Riza grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him away for the second time that day. Roy went along with it again this time entwining his fingers with hers making Hawkeye blush a little bit. Before he knew it Roy was in a park with her. A very nice park. A very nice romantic park for people who were a couple. When he looked around he could see couples holding hands and kissing. It felt sort of awkward, but Riza seemed to be enjoying herself and she was still pulling Roy along. Just when Roy was about to voice his question of where they were going they stopped in front of a waterfall with a large creek running from it.

"Whoa," Roy said staring at the natural wonder before him. Riza smiled and untangled their fingers, so that she could climb some of the high rocks in the area. Once she had climbed them she sat on top as if she was queen of the world.

"Are you going to stay down there?" she asked playfully, "Because if it's too hard for you to climb..." She trailed off her teases dieing with her voice as she watched him climb up after her with a look of sheer determination on his face. She smiled down at him. He was always determined like that. When he reached the top he sat down next to her and looked around.

"How did you find this place?" he asked mesmerized at the surrounding areas that he could see. There were people, other lakes, and trees. The rocks may not have seemed that tall, but one could see for miles around when sitting at the top.

"I stumbled upon it nosy," she said teasing him again, with a small smile gracing her perfect lips. He smiled back at her.

"Would I be allowed to ask how often you come here?" he flirted back with his little smirk in place. She smiled.

"Everyday. It's sort of like my home away from home," she said looking out over all the land that she could see. They fell into another comfortable silence as they watched the vast expanse of land before them. They sat there for hours as the sky darkened and the air got chillier. Riza shivered in the cool night air before Mustang got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it lightly making them both blush.

"Maybe we should go," Roy said standing up and stretching, "I'll walk you home." Riza looked up at him startled by his offer, but smiling none the less she stood up. She waited for him to climb down first and clear out of the way before she climbed down too. She lost her footing at the bottom and almost crash landed on the ground, but Mustang caught her in his arms at the last second. Letting out a relieved breath she clung to his arms for a minute before her knees stopped shaking and she relaxed. Roy, not wanting her to get hurt, put one arm around her waist before they started walking along. A very happy Riza moved a little closer to Roy to stay warm.

When they exited the park they walked along the streets seeing different people and talking about the one's that seemed a more than a little weird and all along smiling. They passed a shocked Edward Elric who stopped in his tracks and gawked at them before Winry hit him on the back of the head to get him moving again. The two started arguing again. Roy and Riza couldn't help, but laugh at the two. They quickly left though because the argument was becoming a heated one and would most likely end up with Ed shutting Winry up by kissing her. As much fun as it was to laugh at the young love birds they did need their privacy.

By the time they reached Riza's house it was late at night. Riza pulled her spare key out from underneath the flower pot by her door before putting the key in the lock and opening the door. She flung it open and motioned Roy inside before shutting it and locking it behind her. Roy found it clean and orderly like he thought it would be. She walked past him, down a hall, and into a kitchen. Roy looked around before opening doors and looking in rooms.

"You really are nosy," she said handing him a cup of coffee. She went to the cozy couch in the door she had just opened and sat down on it. She pressed a button on the remote to turn the TV on. She flipped through the channels as Roy sat down next to her. He plucked the remote from her hand and assumed control. She reached forward to grab it back, but he pulled his arm away. She leaned across his body to make the snatch, but he smirked and reached his arm over the couch arm, so that she couldn't reach it. She glared at him before making another lunge for it, so that she ended up with half her body on his. He smirked as her hand fell short and she reached for it again slipping a few more inches of her body onto his. Growling with determination Riza made another lunge for the clicker, but fell short again. Now very annoyed at a certain man Riza looked up to give him a piece of her mind only to find out that she didn't have too, there was only a few centimeters space between their faces. Shocked by the sudden position she blushed deeply before trying to move away only to be stopped by one of his arms surrounded her waist.

"Roy I don't thi-" His lips pressed against hers making her forget anything she was about to say. Her eyes widened in complete surprise only to flutter closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing closer to his body. He nibbled her lower lip and she parted her lips, so that he could slip in and taste her. With the clicker lying forgotten on the ground Roy sat up a little bringing Riza with him as they broke apart. Picking her up bridal style Roy carried her to her bedroom before kicking open the door and closing it behind him. All he had was one day off and it was all it took for him to realize he was in love with Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

Well that's that. For all those reading my other story I'm going to try and get out another chapter by the end of the week...sorry about the delay...Anyway this might be continued..depends on what people think...So let me know what you think! 


	2. Oops!

Forgot to add Disclaimer. Oops!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, although I would like too.


End file.
